


Bite

by aby55al (abyssa1)



Series: aby55al's phan 'books' [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Choking, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Degradation, Dirty Talk, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Painplay, Rough Sex, Sex in a Church, Shameless Smut, Vampire Phil Lester, Verbal Humiliation, dan howell in makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssa1/pseuds/aby55al
Summary: Vampires live freely among humans. They quietly coexist and hardly ever kill their victims, instead they usually appear as drunken one night stands or that one guy you made out within at the bar who gave you a very painful hickey. The only limitation put on vampires is that they cannot touch someone who is pure in thought and body. (i.e. Never touched themselves or had sex) In today's society that's not really an issue, but sometimes those people are worth the risk. After all, pure blood tastes best.Phil is a vampire, has been for around ten years, but he's stuck at 19. He's always been able to get into bars or wherever it was easiest to get a fresh source of blood. It never mattered to him what kind of blood it was, blood was something he had to have, and whichever way was easiest was fine by him. Until one night he met Dan.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: aby55al's phan 'books' [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069271
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Phil was on the hunt. Again.

It was the third time this week that he'd had to find fresh prey, and the increased hunger for blood was slightly worrying. He knew that it was likely because the blood he ended up with was so tainted that it hardly provided any nourishment, but finding untainted blood was practically impossible.

He sighed and scanned the bar again, searching for someone that looked tipsy enough to walk out with him and not remember it the next day. He'd been watching a certain target all night, a girl who had gone through six shots of vodka in less than an hour. She was slouched over her newest shot, hair falling down her back. She was pretty, and much cleaner than most of the people in the cramped bar. He put the same glass of beer he'd been nursing all night down on the bar and walked over to her, sliding into the stool next to her.

"Drinking alone?" He asked, putting on a little vampire charm just in case she was somehow still sober.

She looked up at him slowly, eyes hazy, most definitely drunk enough, "Not any more big boy." She downed her last shot, "Wanna buy me a drink?"

"Wouldn't you rather take me home?" Phil stared into her eyes, willing her to give in. It worked much easier on drunk people.

"Y-yes of course-" she tripped over herself trying to pull him out of the bar, slapping some bills on the counter.

"That was easy," Phil muttered to himself as she led him out. He steered her to his car, opening the passenger door for her. She gave him garbled directions to her apartment between messy kisses on his neck and jaw. He could smell the vodka on her breath and wrinkled his nose, vowing that he wouldn't kiss her.

He took the keys from her unsteady hands, quickly unlocking her door and leading her to the bed in the corner of her studio apartment. He wasted no time, attaching his lips to her neck. He kissed around, searching for just the right spot, she moaned and pushed up against him, grinding into him. He found the place he wanted and quickly sank his teeth in, putting a hand over her mouth to muffle any screams.

Her blood was bitter, tainted by the alcohol and sin, but he drank it anyways, feeling stronger with each swallow. Her body went limp against him and she was silent. Thinking something had gone wrong, Phil released her instantly- he'd never killed anyone. Maybe he'd taken too much.

As he panicked she moved, rolling onto her side, soft snores filing the room.

"Fuck," Phil muttered, trying to calm down. Once he was sure she wasn't dead he leaned down and without disturbing her too much closed the wounds on her neck before pulling her clothes off and tossing them on the floor. He messed up the covers on the bed for good measure before walking out, locking the door behind him. She'd wake up in the morning with one hell of a hangover and what looked like a hickey with no memory of Phil.

Phil's mind wandered as he drove home, hunger temporarily sated. He needed a better way to get blood. Sure bar hopping worked- and had for a few years- but the blood wasn't good for him. It was like only eating McDonald's. He needed something healthier. As he went over his options he caught sight of a boy walking on the side of the road. It was a cold night and all he had was a school blazer.

Even from inside the car Phil could smell him. Completely clean. As he got closer he could see the golden band glittering on the boy's hand, marking him as pure. Phil couldn't touch him. The sudden idea to try anyways flitted through his mind. He didn't really know what would happen if he were to try, maybe it was all just a lie to keep his mind away from good humans.

Phil pulled up beside Dan, rolling down his window. "It's awfully cold to be walking," he said, smiling and putting on as much charm as he could muster, much more now that he was fed.

The boy looked up at him, brown eyes wide in the glow from Phil's headlights. "Y-yeah a little."

"Would you like a ride?" Phil offered, trying hard to seem kind and inviting and not predatory.

"I-I don't know," the boy looked around, seeing no one else on the street. He took a step back.

"Okay that's fine. You have a good night then. Get home safe." Phil pulled forward slowly, rolling up his window. He counted in his head and made it to five before the boy came running up beside his door. "Changed your mind?"

The boy nodded and Phil motioned to the passenger side, unlocking the doors. The boy sat on the edge of the seat, eyeing Phil nervously. Up close he was pretty; tanned skin, soft brown curls framing chocolate brown eyes, tight white shirt hugging his chest under the blazer. It was from a Catholic school Phil noted, he'd been there before. Not as clean as he expected. In the small space of the car, the scent of the boy's blood was almost overwhelming. Phil had never smelled anything so good in his life.

"Are you going to take me home?" the boy asked quietly, hands clenching and unclenching nervously.

"Yeah- yes, sorry-" Phil stammered, putting the car into gear. "Got distracted. You are very pretty."

The boy blushed, staring down at his lap. He played with a rubber bracelet around his wrist, turning it in circles and stretching it out before snapping it back against his skin.

"Turn here," the boy said quietly. Phil followed the street to the end, stopping in front of a church. "Thanks," the boy said. He had his hand on the door handle, but he didn't seem to want to leave just yet. "Do you want to come with me?"

"What are you doing?"

The boy blushed again and stared at his shoes, "I lead a worship service for kids who aren't allowed to attend regular churches."

"They don't let people into churches now?" Phil joked.

"Well like kids who are you know, gay or their families don't let them. People who aren't accepted." He blushed deeper, seeming embarrassed.

"You're a good kid," Phil said, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. He had to hold back a scream as searing pain ripped down his arm. He felt like his hand was melting. He ripped it back, cradling it to his chest, the skin was torn, burned and bubbling. As he watched it healed, returning to normal as if nothing had happened.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked, reaching over to try and get a look at Phil's hand.

"Fine, I'm fine," Phil said, moving out of his way. "My hand just gets pains every now and then. I had a surgery on it a couple years ago."

"Oh what happened?" The boy seemed genuinely concerned.

"Umm I tore it open falling down stairs and tore a tendon or something I don't really know." Phil was still trying to get his breathing back to normal. He'd never felt pain like that.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Yeah it was fine and I'm okay now. Except for when it hurts. Like that. You should probably get going, you've got people waiting for you."

"Okay. Have a good night and thanks-"

"Phil, my name's Phil."

"Thanks Phil, and nice to meet you. My name's Dan." He held out his hand and Phil had no choice but to hold back tears as he shook it, pulling away at what was a polite time. "I'm here every Tuesday, you should come in."

"No not tonight, I can't I've got umm... a thing..."

Dan just smiled, "It's okay if you don't want to. I can't make you." He opened the door and stepped out before leaning back in, "I'll see you around, Phil."

"Yeah, see you around."

Phil couldn't sleep that day, tossing and turning, thinking of the boy with the curly hair and the beautiful eyes. He needed to have him.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan knew he shouldn't be thinking thoughts like this but he couldn't keep images of the stranger- of Phil- out of his head. He was inhumanly beautiful. Dan snapped the band on his wrist again, those thoughts were sinful. He rubbed his wrist, now red and irritated. He'd been thinking about Phil a lot since they first met. He hadn't even seen the boy- no, the man- since that night, and it had been almost a week, but he couldn't forget his blue eyes or his black fringe or his long, slender fingers-

Dan snapped the band again, wincing at the pain. He hadn't been paying attention to the lesson at all and he forced his mind to focus on the mathematic equations the teacher was writing on the board. He made it about two minutes before Phil crossed his mind again. He closed he eyes and rested his head in his hands, saying the prayer he'd memorized for times like these over and over until the bell for the end of class rang. He spent the rest of the day repeating the prayer until it was pounding through his head and Phil was far out of his mind.

As soon as class was over for the day Dan went straight to the confessional at the back of the school. He sat down on the familiar wooden seat, staring at the latticed opening that separated him from the priest. He took his rosary from his pocket, wrapping it around his hands, "Forgive me father for I have sinned."

"You may confess to me my child for 'If we confess our sins, he is faithful and just and will forgive us our sins and purify us from all unrighteousness,'" the priest intoned.

"Father I keep having impure thoughts. About a man. I know it is sinful and I want to stop thinking about him but I cannot." Dan twirled the rosary in his hand, heart beating faster just mentioning Phil.

"Have you asked for forgiveness?"

"Yes Father, I have been praying all day and using the wrist band like I was shown." Dan rubbed his sore wrist absentmindedly, enjoying the burn of the raw skin, he deserved the pain.

"God forgives all transgressions," the priest replied. "Continue your prayers and say an extra Hail Mary before you sleep and eat each day."

"Thank you Father."

"Of course my son."

Dan left the confessional feeling only slightly better. He took his time walking through the school, not wanting to go home where he would be all alone with his thoughts. In an effort to distract himself, he returned to the math teachers classroom and spent ten minutes with the teacher going over the day's lesson.

When he finally left the building he had succeeded in banishing Phil from his mind, he set off walking home. He wouldn't have noticed Phil standing by the wall if Phil hadn't stepped up to walk next to him.

"Hello Dan," Phil purred.

God even his voice was beautiful. Dan snapped the wrist band twice.

"Thou shall not take the Lord's name in vain," Dan muttered to himself, purposely not looking at Phil.

"What?" Phil asked.

"Nothing. Nice to see you again Phil."

"Nice to see you too Dan." Was it Phil's imagination or was the band on Dan's finger just a little bit dimmer? Maybe he'd had some kind of effect on the boy. "Have you missed me?"

"No, why would I miss you? I don't even know you," Dan replied defensively.

"Yes you're right, you don't know me. Would you like to get to know me Dan?" Phil put on his charm, "Let me buy you a coffee at the café and we can get to know each other. How does that sound?"

Dan was helpless to resist. "Sounds fine," he agreed instantly.

They ended up squeezed into a corner of the shop next to each other in armchairs. Phil turned to face Dan, one leg folded in front of him. He leaned against the armrest, staring intently at Dan as the boy told him everything about himself with only limited prompting. Perhaps he would be easy after all.

"I-I've never even touched myself before," Dan answered, blushing, after a particularly crass question from Phil about his sex life.

"Oh- oh wow... Really?" Phil was taken aback. He knew that Dan was the stereotypical good schoolboy, but he didn't think it ran that deep.

"Is- is that bad?" Dan almost looked on the verge of tears. He didn't want to upset Phil.

"No no no that's not bad at all I'm just... Surprised. I mean when I was your age... How have you not?"

"It's a sin Phil," the boy whispered. "I have to save myself for marriage."

"But it feels good Dan. Why would they tell you you can't do something that feels good? It doesn't hurt you."

"What does it feel like?" Phil almost couldn't hear him over the sound of the crowd, but the boy's quiet question went straight to his cock.

"What does it feel like? Fuck, I don't know. It's the second best feeling in the world-"

"What's the first?" Dan asked, blinking innocently up at Phil.

"We haven't got there yet."

"Oh. Oh. Okay." He looked back at Phil expectantly.

"It- it's hot. Your whole body feels hot and you can't really think about anything else and you just get closer and closer until you, you know..."

"Doesn't sound that great Phil."

"God no it's the best thing- the second best thing. And you, you're young, you could probably just go and go until you finally pass out..." Phil's mind drifted off, imagining Dan, naked and splayed across his bed, stroking himself through countless orgasms, hair messy, covered in his own cum, panting and whining as he reaches release for a final time-

The real Dan let out a tiny whimper as he snapped the band around his wrist again. The skin finally split open, crimson dots welling up on the raw pink skin. Phil's breath hitched, eyes glued to the crimson liquid bubbling from Dan's skin.

"Dan what the hell. What did you do?"

Dan grabbed Phil's napkin, blotting up the blood. "I snap the band every time I have a sinful thought. It's fine."

"That's not fine." Phil braved the pain of burning his hand to pull the band off Dan's wrist, a drop of blood getting on his finger. When Dan looked down, ashamed, he licked it off. It was the best thing he'd ever tasted. "Hey, look at me." Phil waited until Dan looked up before snapping the band in half, putting it in his pocket. "Sinful thoughts are fine, everyone has them."

"But-"

"And God forgives all sins right?"

"Well yes-"

"Then stop worrying about sinning Dan, you can be forgiven."

"But-"

"But what?"

"I- I don't know how," Dan admitted.

"Just live life Dan. Have fun." Phil down the rest of his coffee and stood up, "Have a good day Dan, I'll see you later."

"See you."

"And Dan?"

"Yes?"

Phil leaned down to whisper in his ear, "You really should try touching yourself. I can't do it justice. Trust me."


	3. Chapter 3

Every night before he went to sleep, Dan read a book of the Bible. He'd been doing it since he was 15, and he had read through the Bible countless times. He could recall almost all of it by memory and so he wasn't paying much attention that night as he read through the book of Matthew. He was thinking about what Phil had said to him.

It wasn't that he didn't know how, or that he didn't want to, he had just always told himself that it was sinful and he should not do it. But Phil was right, God forgave all sins. And compared to some, this was just petty.

Dan bit his lip and set his Bible on the nightstand. He slowly pulled off his shirt and his pajama pants, hands shaking as he reached into his nightstand for lotion.

"Forgive me Father," he whispered as he wrapped a trembling hand around his length, a startled gasp falling from his lips at the contact. He moved slowly, relishing every jolt of pleasure that coursed through his body with each stroke. He accidentally brushed a thumb over the head of his cock and came suddenly, back arching and his eyes rolling up as his chest and hand were splattered with white. He lay there for a minute, panting and trying to slow his heart. He felt better than he'd ever felt in his life.

And you, you're young, you could probably just go and go until you finally pass out...

Phil's words swimming through his head, he trailed a finger up his length. It hurt, he was so sensitive, but it was a good hurt. He deserved it, he was a sinner, he deserved to be punished. He was glad his parents were asleep, whimpers and moans filling his room as he reached release for a second time. It hurt more than it felt good, but he didn't stop, going for a third, tears streaming down his cheeks and his hair damp with sweat.

He had to stop after that, his whole body shaking as he got up to grab tissues to clean himself up. He threw them away when he was finished and gingerly put his pajamas back on. He got on his knees beside the bed, beginning to recite his night prayers. He couldn't see it, but the golden band that had once protected him from creatures like Phil had almost completely disappeared.

Phil tried to convince himself not to do it, but he couldn't keep himself away from Dan. Even the threat of what happened to him whenever the touched the boy was not enough. He'd gladly suffer through the pain if it meant he could touch Dan. He found himself wondering what would happen if he were the one to steal Dan's innocence, which was partially the reason he ended up balancing on the roof outside Dan's window that night.

Dan's address wasn't that hard to find, apparently his father was a priest at a local church and he offered home consultations. Ten minutes of walking around the house once it got dark and Phil knew exactly where Dan's room was, and that the window lock was broken. Phil told himself that he would just see what Dan was doing and leave, but when he leapt up the ten feet and looked in the boy's window and saw him enacting his fantasy from the café, he was glued to the spot.

Dan was stroking himself slowly, drawing it out, his back arching and his hips bucking into his hand. He changed the position of his hand and his thumb swiped over his slit, his hips stuttering as he released over his chest. Fuck, the sounds he made were so perfect. As Phil palmed himself through his jeans, Dan started moving his hand over himself again and Phil had to hold back a moan.

Phil watched Dan go through three orgasms, quickly moving out of sight when Dan got up to clean himself up. Not that Dan was in any shape to be able to notice him, he could barely walk across his room. As Dan knelt down by his bed to pray, Phil noticed that the golden band that had kept him from touching the boy had almost disappeared.

Phil bit his lip. He knew from earlier that he could open the window to Dan's room with very little noise, and that is he was quiet enough he could sneak up in the boy... Suddenly the hunger that had been mostly dormant for the day reappeared. He had to have Dan's blood.

And he was in such a good position, his neck exposed as he prayed to his God for forgiveness. Judging by the ring on his hand, God wasn't in a forgiving mood today. But it was still there.

Phil remembered back to when he had first touched Dan, how his skin had practically melted off, although the boy had not noticed. And that was just his skin, what would happen if he were to drink his blood? He might actually melt.

Phil sighed and waited for Dan to get into bed before he jumped off the roof, sprinting silently to his car. He got off right there, unable to wait until he got home, thinking of Dan, all fucked out and whimpering as he forced himself through three orgasms. He cleaned up his mess and straightened his clothes before driving to the nearest bar, he was slightly less turned on now, but he still needed to feed.

That nights victim was a younger guy, and the fact that he looked a lot like Dan may have had an effect. Phil took his time, chatting him up, buying him drinks only until he was tipsy. He drove the guy home, attacking him as soon as the door was closed, sucking hickeys all over his neck. Dan had such pale skin- he'd look so good with all those purple bruises everywhere. When he found the right spot, Phil bit in, soothing the pain of the bite by sticking his hands in the man's pants. The man was actually fairly clean, the best he'd had in a while, and Phil had to stop himself before he went to far.

Phil ended up fucking him, he was rough, shoving the man's face into the bed and thrusting hard and fast. From behind he could almost imagine it was Dan. He grabbed the man's hair, pulling his body up so his back was pressed to Phil's chest, kissing his neck.

"Mmm such a good boy for me," Phil muttered, caught up in his fantasy. "Taking my cock so good. Feel so good around me." The man whined, clenching around Phil as he came. Phil pushed him back into the bed, using his pliant body until he came.


	4. Chapter 4

To say that Phil felt bad for what he'd done would be untrue. Yes, maybe it was immoral and probably would land him in trouble, but he had to do it. He needed Dan. Phil couldn't explain how or why but he just knew that he needed to have Dan and that he would do basically anything in order to achieve that goal.

Like waiting outside of Dan's school every day to see him; slowly corrupting him bit by bit, like water seeping through rock. Phil would coat his skin with layers of sunscreen- he wouldn't burn to death in direct sunlight, but it was incredibly uncomfortable- and he would take Dan wherever the boy wanted to go. It was usually somewhere public, like the park, where they would walk and talk about Dan's favorite book or his new teacher, or what he wanted to do with his life. Today was different.

"C-could we go to your house?" Dan asked, his cheeks fiery red as he sat in the passenger seat of Phil's car, toying with the rosary he wore around his neck.

"What for?" Phil wanted to take Dan home, he really, really did, but he could still see the faint glimmer of gold around the boy's finger. He was not about to burn himself to death because he couldn't be patient.

"I want you to show me the best feeling in the world."

It took Phil a second to remember back to the café, where he had told Dan- "Oh. Oh. Dan I-"

Dan turned even darker red, "Never mind." He put his hands over his face, "Forget I even said anything."

Phil couldn't believe it. Gingerly, prepared to be burned, he grabbed Dan's wrists. Nothing. He wasn't protected any more. "I'd love to show you."

The drive felt like it took forever. Phil had gotten used to ignoring the way Dan's blood called to him, he couldn't have it anyways, but now he couldn't stop think of it. It was so sweet and pure. It was suffocating him in the cramped space of his car. And Dan wasn't helping at all, blushing and resting his hand on Phil's leg like he had no idea how much Phil just wanted to fucking ruin him.

It took Phil three tries to open his door once they finally got to his apartment, but he finally got it open, motioning Dan inside before closing and locking the door back. It was an awkward minute of silence before Phil finally was able to speak, "Do you want to watch a movie?"

Dan was just a foot away, feigning interest in the décor in the tiny room. "Not really," he said, taking a step back towards Phil. He was slightly taller than Phil, so he didn't have a problem leaning in and placing a quick kiss on Phil's lips.

Phil's hands instinctively went to Dan's waist, pulling the boy closer. He waited for Dan's okay before kissing him again, grinding against him as he did so. Dan's lips parted in a moan and Phil took advantage of the opportunity, tongue lazily exploring Dan's mouth. He kissed down his neck, teeth resting on Dan's pulse point. God he smelled so good, Phil couldn't stop himself.

He wasn't expecting a moan when he bit into Dan's neck, or for the boy to start rutting against him, begging for him to bite harder. One of Dan's hands tangled itself in Phil's hair, Dan leaning his head back for better access.

"H-harder please-" Dan sounded fucked out already- looked fucked out- eyes glassy, hair messy, and Phil had barely even touched him.

Phil obliged, biting down hard, drinking deeply as Dan spasmed and rutted against him. Phil became aware that Dan had just came in his pants, but he was too distracted by Dan's blood to care. It wasn't perfect, that was all Phil's fault, but it was the best thing he'd tasted in his life. He let it run over his tongue, savoring every drop as Dan squirmed and whimpered beneath him.

Phil had to force himself away from Dan, scared that he would take too much. He closed the wounds on Dan's neck and licked the rest off his lips before looking up at Dan. His eyes were closed, his breathing shallow, Phil shook him to make sure he was okay, his eyes snapped open immediately. Besides looking a little paler, Dan was fine and thanks to his orgasm he had somehow missed the fact that Phil had literally just drank his blood.

"So how for do you want to go with this Daniel?" Phil purred, pulling Dan onto his lap on the couch.

"I- I hadn't really thought that far ahead," Dan gasped, Phil kissing up his neck.

Phil pushes Dan onto his back, crawling up his body until his lips are at Dan's ear, "Then you can just tell me when you want to stop. Werewolf can be the safe word."

"Werewolf?"

"Don't question me." And with Phil's hands holding down his hips and his lips hot on his neck, Dan couldn't speak anyways.

Phil never took off Dan's jeans, or touched him down there besides grinding down against him, but Dan still managed to come another three times. Kissing his neck, biting hickeys, pinching his nipples, Phil reduced the once innocent church boy into a wet, moaning mess, his school slacks soaked through with his own cum. And still Dan begged for more. "One more time Phil, please," in the most wrecked voice, and Phil was helpless to resist.

After Dan came for the fifth time, Phil stopped, pulling away and kneeling above Dan. "You okay?" He asked quietly, helping Dan sit up.

"Yeah," Dan closed his eyes and leaned back. "Dizzy."

"Not surprised. Sit here and I'll get you some water and clean you up." Dan mumbled something that sounded like assent and Phil went into the tiny kitchen, grabbing Dan a glass of water and a granola bar, shoving a washcloth into his back pocket. He dipped the washcloth in the glass of water and wiped down Dan's chest, wincing at the collection of red and purple marks streaking across the pale skin.

"Are you okay?" He asked again, helping Dan open the granola bar when the boy's fingers were too weak.

"I'm fine, I just need to rest for a second. You were right, it is the best feeling in the world."

Phil smirks and bites his lip, thinking of the bulge in his jeans that hasn't been taken care of, "Oh you haven't even seen half of what I have to show you baby."


	5. Chapter 5

Dan didn't want to move from the couch, but after he'd eaten and wasn't going to faint at the slightest movement, Phil forced him up.

"Come on Dan," Phil whined, pulled at Dans wrists to get him to stand up.

"I don't wanna move," Dan mumbled, pulling Phil onto the couch with him. He wrapped his arms around Phil, laying half on top of him and nuzzling into his neck. "Just wanna cuddle. Please?"

As much as Phil was enjoying cuddling with Dan, he knew Dan couldn't stay. "Dan," he commanded, "get up."

Dan let out a quiet whimper but sat up, pulling Phil with him so he was sitting on Phil's lap.

"We have to go. Your parents will be wondering where you are and we have to go pick up some things before you go home." Phil grabbed Dan's shirt from where it had been thrown in the floor. He put it back on Dan, buttoning it slowly and gently kissing each mark that littered Dan's chest and neck before handing Dan his blazer. "You can't go home looking like this."

Phil shoved Dan to the mirror in the front hall, making sure Dan wouldn't notice that he didn't have a reflection. He watched as Dan traced the marks on his neck. When he got to the bite, Phil froze, hoping Dan wouldn't notice the deeper marks where he fangs were. But Dan just traced his fingers over the marks, moaning a little at the contact.

"God you're perfect," Phil muttered to himself, gathering his keys and wallet.

Dan blushed, turning away from the mirror. "Thank you Phil."

"I'll do it all again if you let me." Phil winked, shoving his keys in his pockets, "Let's go."

Dan doesn't know where they're heading, but with Phil's hand on his leg, thumb tracing circles on the top of his thigh, he doesn't really care. He could stay like this forever, singing along to the songs on the radio, Phil joining in off-key, the night air rushing through the open windows and surrounding them.

He's a little confused when Phil drives to the mall and parks in front of Sephora. "What are we doing here?" He asks, brown eyes wide as he looks up at Phil.

"Well Dan, as I'm sure you've noticed I made quite a mess of you." Dan looks down at the marks on his neck, dark and obvious above the collar of his shirt, "So we're going to go help you cover them up."

"With makeup? But boys aren't allowed to wear makeup-"

"Boys are allowed to wear makeup or anything they want to wear. You could wear a skirt if you wanted." Phil had to take a second to clear his head, imagining Dan in one of the skirts from his school's uniform. "So we're going to go in there and you're going to pick out whatever you want and I'll pay for it. Okay?"

"O-okay."

Dan takes Phil's hand as they walk up to the door, ducking his head to try and hide the marks. Phil has no such modesty, walking straight up to a salesgirl and pointing to Dan's neck, "I made a little mess. Can you fix it?" The girl hesitates, staring at Phil, and he turns on the vampire charm, "I need some concealer or whatever for my boyfriend."

"R-right," she says, going to work immediately.

Dan sits there uncomfortably for almost five minutes as she finds the right products to match his skin tone and to negate the purple colors. He blushes when she pulls his collar down further so it won't get makeup on it, exposing even more bruises. Phil watches from a safe distance, away from all the mirrors. He winks at Dan when the girl has finished setting the makeup on his neck and asks is he wants anything else.

"Why don't you get some lipgloss or something baby? I bet you'd look really good in it." Dan flushes red, but when the girl offers him a handful of colors he picks out a pale pink, just a shade darker than his natural lip color. He holds it up for approval and Phil nods. "Anything else baby? Maybe some highlighter? You don't really need blush."

Dan blushes deeper and grabs the first highlighter the girl offers him. She dusts it on his cheekbones and nose, and a little below his eyebrows. It's light and barely noticeable, but Phil loves it.

"You look beautiful baby." Dan ducks his head and takes the hand Phil offers, leaning in him as they wait in line to checkout. Phil swipes his card without looking at the total, but Dan's eyes widen.

"Phil- that's a lot! You can't just spend that money on me. I haven't done anything to deserve it."

Phil doesn't reply until they get into the car, placing the bag in Dan's lap. "So you think you've done nothing to deserve this?" His tone is quiet and dangerous, and Dan should know better but he nods. Phil smirks and leans over the center console, hovering over Dan. "You think I'm just spoiling you for no reason?"

Dan's pupils are blown out with lust, his breathing erratic as Phil trails a finger down the arch of his neck. He can feel the bumps of his teeth marks, and Dan's pulse, fluttering against his fingertips. He slowly closes his hand around Dan's windpipe, his other hand going down to grip Dan's hip. His lips meet Dan's as he starts to apply pressure, feeling Dan go limp beneath him. He doesn't hold it for long, just long enough for Dan's face to turn pink and for him to let out a faint moan when he can finally breathe.

"Don't ever think that I'm doing something for you that you won't pay for," Phil hisses, biting Dan's lip. "I plan on getting my money's worth." Dan can only whimper in reply, hands gripping at Phil's wrists to ground himself. "You like the pain don't you baby boy? Like it when it hurts?"

"Mmm yes- God yes. Love it when you hurt me-" Dan's sentence ended in a strangled moan as Phil cuts off his air supply again, holding it for longer this time. Dan is struggling to breathe when Phil finally lets him go, waving to an elderly couple that walks in front of his car.

Dan tries to focus on the drive to his house but all he can think of is how good it felt not being able to breathe, how good Phil's hand felt around his neck. How he wanted Phil hurting him, making him ache for long after he's done. Phil gives him a kiss goodbye in the street, pinning Dan against the door of his car, holding his hips hard enough to leave bruises.

"You be careful baby. I'll see you tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

Dan tried to be good. He asked forgiveness for his sins, he vowed never to see Phil again, but the man always returned to his mind. He kept up with the makeup, but Phil was constantly buying him more, Dan supposed it was a way of apologizing for completely covering him in bruises. Not that Dan minded.

He'd become accustomed to applying it every day, touching up his lip gloss before he met with Phil after school. On weekends he would meet Phil in the mornings, Sundays were always after church, where Phil would wait outside and Dan would rush off before the rest of the congregation spotted him with an older man. They would go back to Phil's house and watch movies, which somehow always ended up with Dan covered in new red marks.

Phil seemed to have a real thing for biting Dan's neck, which Dan had no problem with because it was the best thing he'd ever felt.

The one thing Phil had never done was touch him "down there" in any way, except for some grinding when they were getting more heated than usual. And Dan had never seen Phil with less than his shirt off. What they had was nice and Dan liked it but it didn't seem fair to him that he was the one getting all the pleasure. Phil did seem to get off on seeing Dan completely fall apart beneath him, but he never tried to do anything about it. Maybe he was just a nice guy and didn't want to pressure Dan into it.

Dan ran his fingers over the marks on his neck, Phil was definitely not a nice guy, and he knew exactly what he wanted. So why wouldn't he try to go further with Dan? Was he not good enough?

Dan shook those thoughts away. He knew Phil didn't think that, Phil was constantly telling him how beautiful and perfect he was. Maybe Phil was just nervous. Whatever the reason, Dan wasn't going to push it. He checked his hair in the mirror and applied another layer of lip gloss before walking out of the bathroom to meet Phil.

Phil was leaning against the school sign as usual, looking far too perfect in ripped black skinny jeans, a faded band tee and dark sunglasses. "You're late, something wrong?"

"No, just had trouble getting my locker open. It jams sometimes," Dan had never been very good at lying, especially not to Phil.

Phil heard the slight crack in Dan's voice and could smell the slight sheen of sweat that appeared after Dan's answer. He was lying. But why? He was just late, he had no reason to lie about what he was doing unless it involved something that he thought Phil wouldn't like. He should probably leave it alone. Or he could ask Dan while he was at his most vulnerable and couldn't lie to him.

"Okay, let's go. Café?"

"Then movies?"

"Of course." Phil took Dan's hand as they walked to his car, opening the door for him before getting in himself. Dan seemed a little off today. Maybe something was going on at school. Maybe he could help. "Is something wrong babe?" Phil reached a hand around the center console to grab one of Dan's.

"No, everything's fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well you lied to me when I asked you why you were late, and you just started acting suspicious when I asked you if something was wrong. I'm not going to be mad at you Dan, whatever it is, if that's what you're worried about."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Phil gave Dan's hand a reassuring squeeze. "So what's wrong baby?"

"Why won't you have sex with me?"

Phil thought he was ready for anything, Dan was a young mortal, he had no real problems that could bother a centuries old immortal like Phil. But he was not ready for that question. There was no way to answer it nicely that wouldn't require Dan knowing what he was. But maybe that wouldn't be so bad. Dan would have to know eventually, Phil couldn't remain ageless for much longer before Dan knew something was not quite right.

Phil sighed, "Dan there's something I need to tell you. Can we skip the café?"

"O-okay." Dan tried to be calm, but his heart was racing. What could Phil have to tell him that couldn't be said at the café? He looked down at Phil's hand holding his, the skin was unnaturally pale as usual, but he seemed completely calm. Unlike Dan who was already starting to panic.

It was a relief for both when they finally arrived at Phil's, both practically running to the front door. It was only when he was seated on the couch facing Phil that Dan began to get nervous again.

"Dan," Phil ran a hand through his hair and stared at his feet. "God I don't know how to tell you this."

"Just tell me. I don't care what it is."

"Okay well... I'm a vampire?" Phil trailed the end off into a question, expecting shock or anger but instead Dan just laughed.

"Seriously Phil? You had me all worried that you were breaking up with me and instead you're just playing a prank-"

"I'm not joking Dan."

"Oh come on Phil, we all know vampires don't exist. Stop playing."

"Dan look at me." Dan sat up from where he had fallen backwards in a fit of laughter. Phil sighed and grabbed Dan's arm. "This is probably going to hurt."

Dan's eyes widened as he watched fangs appear from Phil's otherwise normal looking smile. Phil stared at him as he closed his mouth around Dan's wrist. Dan felt the sting of pain for only a second before Phil released him, showing him the puncture marks before lightly running his tongue over them. The holes closed, leave slightly raised spots on his arm.

Dan ripped his arm out of Phil's grasp, struggling not to panic. "How many times?"

"How many times what?"

"How many times have you stolen my blood?"

"Every time you've seen me after the first time we kissed."

"Why me?"

"Because you're perfect. Your blood is perfect."

"Oh so you only like me for my blood?"

"Dan- that's not what I meant-"

"Oh I'm sorry how else was I supposed to take that?" Dan stood up, clutching his arm to his chest, "I don't want to see you anymore."

"Dan!"

Phil got up to stop him but Dan had already ran out the front door, heading god knows where in the dark. Phil sighed and grabbed a jacket, Dan didn't want to see him, but Phil didn't want to continue his existence if Dan hated him. He had to find him.


	7. Chapter 7

Dan didn't know where he was. He had blindly ran out of Phil's house, not thinking about where to go, as long as he wasn't near Phil.

Phil had used him. How many times had he taken from him without him even knowing? And what did he mean by his blood being "perfect"? Dan was about as far from being perfect as he could be, if their relationship was any evidence.

And what did that have to do with Phil not having sex with him?

Dan pulled his blazer tighter around himself and searched his pockets for his phone. It was nowhere to be found, he must have left it at Phil's or in the car. Well he didn't really need it. He could navigate without it.

Dan looked up at the nearest street sign. At least he could know where he was.

"Apple Street. Okay." Apple Street was part of the fruit tree section of town, the part of town across town from his house, just a few blocks away from Phil's. If he went down a few more blocks he would be at the main street and he could find his way home from there.

At least the streets were well lit, but as Dan started to head in the direction that he thought was right, the street lights became fewer and were in worse shape. The buildings were abandoned or shuttered up. He felt a twinge of fear the first time a car drove by.

Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea.

Dan kept walking, and he was almost glad when he saw Phil's car turn a corner ahead of him. No. He wasn't glad. He hated Phil, he did not want to see him.

"Dan!" Phil stopped his car in the middle of the street, jumping out and grabbing Dan as he tried to run away. "Dan I'm so glad you're okay! What were you thinking?"

Dan pulled away from Phil's grasp, "I was thinking that I was getting away from the guy that used me."

"I didn't mean to Dan! I couldn't help myself." Phil ran a hand through his hair, "You have no idea how hard it was for me to not tell you. I wanted you to know, but I didn't think you would be able to understand. I need you Dan."

"You need me?"

"Yes. I've never felt better in my life than when I'm with you. And it's not just because of your blood. It's you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I don't want to exist without you."

Dan sighed and moved closer to Phil. He hesitated for a second before wrapping him in a hug. He rested his head on Phil's chest, hearing the beat of his heart. "If you're a vampire then why do you have a heartbeat?"

"It's how I stay alive. Well, undead technically. The blood I consume flows through my body, controls muscle movement and stuff like that." Phil wrapped his arms around Dan, holding him close, and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, "Sorry if that's weird."

"Yeah that's a little weird Phil." Dan let out a tiny laugh, "Does that mean that I'm technically controlling you since it's my blood?"

"I guess you could see it that way." Phil pulled away and bowed deeply, "Your wish is my command Daniel."

"Anything I want?"

"Anything."

"Ice cream?"

They ended up cuddling on Phil's couch, ice cream half melted as they watched movies. Dan was laying on Phil, head tucked under Phil's chin, listening to Phil's breathing, not really paying attention to the movie.

"Hey Phil?"

"Hm?" Phil moved a hand to play with Dan's hair, gently pulling at Dan's curls.

Dan let out a pleased sound and snuggled even closer to Phil, "What does you being a vampire have to do with the thing I asked you?"

Phil's hand stopped and his sighed before answering. "Do you remember when we met and you shook my hand, how I flinched?"

"Yeah, but you told me you had an injury."

"I was lying. You hurt me."

"What?" Dan scrambled up, sitting so he could look at Phil, "How?"

"Because you were pure. Untouched by sin."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm an evil creature Dan. Cursed. I couldn't touch you because you were protected by your purity." Phil closed his eyes, "But I wanted you. God I wanted you so bad. I kept seeing you, I knew that somehow I would be able to corrupt you and then I could have you." Phil opened his eyes to see Dan staring at him in disbelief. "That day at the café when I took the rubber band? I knew then that I would do anything- even ruin you if I had to- and I did. I kept seeing you until finally you broke. You asked me to show you the "best feeling in the world" and that's when I knew it had worked. I could touch you then. And I did."

Dan blushed, thinking back on it.

"But when I did, I corrupted you. You weren't as pure, your blood wasn't as perfect as it had been before. So I never touched you more than I had to. I didn't want to ruin you more than I already had. I had to choose between having you one way or the other. I needed your blood Dan, I was dying. It was like a medicine, keeping me alive. I couldn't risk losing that." Phil waited, letting his words sink in. He could hear Dan's heart racing, the blood rushing though his veins, his breathing was speeding up. "I needed you to be pure until I was well. But now I am well. I'm just scared Dan. I'm scared of what I will do to you. I care for you too much to hurt you and I'm afraid I'm going to hurt you."

"I don't think you could ever hurt me." Dan hands were shaking as he lifted his shirt over his head, "But I want you to."

"Dan- you don't know what you're saying-"

"Hurt me Phil." Dan eyes were clear, trusting, as he undid at Phil's jeans, "Please."

"You remember what to say if you want me to stop?"

Dan nodded, "I don't think I'll need it."


	8. Chapter 8

Phil started slow, gentle bites down Dan's neck and across his chest, adding to the collection of fading marks. Dan was vocal as usual, moans and whimpers falling from his lips as Phil pulled off his school slacks. Phil shimmied out of his own jeans and then pulled off Dan's underwear, tossing them onto the floor. Dan was already dripping precum, a few beads falling into his stomach as Phil bit into his neck.

Dan's hands tangled in Phil's hair, earning him a quiet moan as Phil closed the wounds on his neck. Phil moved down, alternating between kisses and bites until he hovered over Dan's cock. Dan's eyes fluttered shut as Phil licked along his length, flying open again as Phil bit hard into his thigh. The loud moan it elicited was enough encouragement for Phil to continue until Dan's thighs were dotted with healed marks, his cock hard and twitching against his stomach.

"Such a little slut, getting turned on from this." Phil grazed his teeth over Dan's hip bones, relishing the whimper he received in reply, "A little pain slut. My pain slut." He bit down hard into the soft spot beside Dan's cock, "Gonna mark you up so everyone knows you're mine."

"P-please Phil-"

Phil's hand flew up, closing around Dan's neck, "Did I tell you you could speak?" Dan couldn't even form a reply, eyes rolling up as he came untouched, hips held down by Phil's free hand. Phil snickered, tightening his grip before releasing Dan, watching him gasp for breath. "You make this too easy. I didn't even have to touch you. Maybe I won't touch you at all, just see how much I could get out of you from just hurting you. No pleasure, just pain." Phil rakes his nails down Dan's chest, hard enough to draw blood. Dan moaned, digging his nails into Phil's shoulders as Phil licked the wounds closed.

"But that's no fun," Phil's lips ghosted over Dan's length. "I want you to feel both tonight." Phil took Dan's length into his mouth easily, hollowing his cheeks and looking up at Dan with eyes blown out with lust. He stopped when Dan was on the edge, thighs shaking, barely held still by his strong grip.

Phil placed a gentle kiss on Dan's thigh before flipping him onto his hands and knees, grabbing the bottle of lube he'd gotten out before. He coated his fingers, letting the lube warm before pressing one digit into Dan, kissing down Dan's spine until he relaxed. He moved his finger slowly, waiting until Dan had loosened up before entering a second, stretching him open before curling them and searching for the spot he knew could make Dan scream. He knew he found it when Dan's hips bucked forward, and he smirked as he kept his fingers pressing into that spot as he used his free hand to coat his cock with lube.

"This is gonna hurt baby, but that's what you want isn't it?"

Dan nodded, arching his back and pressing his face into the pillow as Phil lined up. He had to bite down a scream as Phil pushed in, the burning pain was unbearable, but it went straight to his cock. He came instantly, collapsing, only held up by Phil's grip on his hips.

"Giving out already? That's not gonna work for me baby, I'm not done yet." Phil wrapped a hand around Dan's throat again, pulling him up so his back pressed against Phil's chest. He pushed fully into Dan, feeling the boy go limp in his grasp, eyes rolled back into his head.

"You okay Dan?" Phil brushed hair out of Dan's eyes and kissing his cheek. Dan nodded slowly, leaning his head back against Phil's shoulder. "Tell me if I need to stop."

Phil began to thrust, slowly at first then building up speed as Dan moaned and whimpered his name. He hit Dan's spot, biting into his neck at the same time and Dan came again, just a few drops of cum sliding down his cock.

"That's four," Phil's breath was hot on Dans ear. "How many more before I make you pass out? Before it's too much for you to handle? How long will you be out before you wake up to find me still using you? How long will you last after that?" Dan could only whimper, back arching as Phil continued to hit his spot. Phil reached around and wrapped a hand around Dan's cock, pumping his length slowly. He came again, Phil had to shove his fingers in Dan's mouth to muffle his scream.

"Are you trying to tell the whole neighborhood how good I'm fucking you baby? They might ask questions, what's a good little preacher's son like you doing screaming on the cock of a guy like me? Aren't you supposed to be saving yourself for marriage? Isn't this a sin?" Phil was close, his thrusts speeding up, becoming erratic, "What would they say if they saw you like this, all marked up and fucked out, eyes all glassy, completely giving yourself over to me?" Phil's hips stuttered as he came, riding out his high before pulling out, watching his cum drip from Dan's hole before replacing his cock with his fingers, rubbing against Dan's spot until he came dry.

"You did so good for me baby," Phil mumbled, kissing Dan's shoulder as he checked that he had closed all the wounds he'd opened. He brushed Dan's sweaty hair out of his face, pulling him up into a hug. "Do you want a bath?" Dan nodded slowly and Phil wrapped Dan's legs around his waist, carrying him to the bathroom and setting him on the counter as he ran a bath for him.

He settled into the hot water, positioning Dan between his legs, Dan leaning back against his chest. Dan's eyes slowly shut as Phil ran his hands down his chest, pulling him closer.

"Hey Phil?" Dan mumbled, already half asleep.

"Yeah?"

"Can you go into a church?"

"Why?"


	9. Chapter 9

Dan's hands were shaking as he walked up the steps to the chapel. This had seemed like a good idea three days ago but now he was nervous. What if something went wrong? But he was also excited.

Phil was behind him somewhere, Dan thought he could feel his eyes watching him, but he was probably imagining it. It would be fine. Phil seemed to know what he was doing. He settled down beside his mother, resisting the urge to look back to see where Phil was. He was there. He wouldn't want to miss this.

He anxiously sat through the opening announcements, waiting for Phil to make his first move. The plug was a constant pressure, reminding him of what Phil could do at any second. But nothing happened. Dan began to think that maybe Phil was going to be nice, and not turn it on. Of course that wasn't going to happen.

Halfway through reading the scripture, the vibrations started. Dan stumbled on his words, managing to hold back moans just barely. He recovered, and looked up enough to find Phil in the back, dressed up more than usual, smirking at him. He continued and was almost finished with the verse when Phil turned up the vibrations to the highest setting.

Dan was certain that the congregation could hear the buzz from the plug, and they most definitely heard his moan as he came. He expected the vibrations to stop, he knew that Phil could hear that he'd came, but they didn't. Phil lowered the level enough for him to finish and run to the bathroom, blushing and making excuses that he felt sick, but they didn't stop, still pushing against his sensitive prostate.

He closed the door of the bathroom behind him, leaving it unlocked, and it was barely two minutes before Phil walked in, chuckling when he saw Dan leaning over the sink, panting and whimpering.

"Too much baby boy?"

"N-no," Dan stuttered, jumping when he felt Phil's hand sliding up his back. Phil pulled him into a kiss, one hand resting on his lower back, the other in his pocket turning up the plugs vibrations again.

Dan moaned into their kiss and Phil pulled away, "Gotta be quiet baby. Can't have everyone hearing me fuck you senseless." He gently wrapped his fingers around Dan's throat, "If you can't do it yourself I can help." He chuckled as Dan went limp in his grasp, an almost silent whimper falling from his lips. "You're such a kinky little slut."

Dan nodded in agreement before undoing his belt and slipping off his slacks. He didn't even get to start unbuttoning his shirt before Phil bent him over the counter. Phil pushed aside his underwear and pulled out the plug, now finally turned off. Dan had a brief moment of rest before Phil was pushing in, the stretch burning in the best way, a moan slipping out. Phil's hand was around his throat instantly, pulling Dan up.

"I said quiet baby. You'd better listen to me now or I'll make you pay for it later." Dan nodded weakly, melting into Phil's touch. Phil chuckled, applying pressure to Dan's throat as he began to thrust. "If only they could see you right now, their sweet little choir boy, moaning on my cock. You're taking me so well, they'll know what a little slut you are, cumming on my cock almost every day. You'd probably like them watching you, seeing what a depraved little whore I've made you into." Phil's voice was low, his breath hot on Dan's neck. He brushed his lips over the sensitive skin, watching Dan shudder, "Wish I could mark you up all over like I did before. Let everyone know that you belong to me. My own little pain slut."

"D-do it. Mark me up, let them know I belong to you."

"Don't tempt me baby. You don't know what I'm capable of. Keep talking and you won't be able to move after I'm done with you."

"Please," Dan whimpered.

"Of course you'd like that. You want it to hurt." Phil's thrusts were faster, sloppy. His grip on Dan's throat was just barely tight enough to muffle Dan's moans. "You want me to wreck you. Baby you don't know what you're in for. I'm going to make you regret trying me."

Dan just moaned, falling limp against Phil as he came in his underwear. Phil continued to fuck him, making sure to hit his abused prostate, chuckling at the way Dan's hips bucked in a bid to avoid the painful pressure. He finished inside Dan, replacing the plug, turning it up and holding it against Dan's prostate until he came again.

"Tell your parents you're staying at a friend's house tonight. I'll pick you up at 7."


	10. Chapter 10

Dan's hands are shaking as he gets into Phil's car that night. He can't decide whether it's from nerves or excitement, but if the way his stomach flutters at the look Phil gives him is any indication, it's excitement. He doesn't really know what to expect. Phil was the only person he'd ever done anything with, and he knew that there was a lot about Phil that he had yet to discover. He had no idea what Phil was capable of.

But Phil seemed the same as usual, joking and laughing with Dan as he drove to his house. He didn't seem to be in a bad mood, or mad at Dan at all. Maybe Dan had nothing to worry about. But then again, Phil didn't need to be mad at him to wreck him, he was usually in a good mood when he did it. Maybe he'd forgotten what he promised.

Phil opened the door for him when they parked, taking his arm and guiding him inside. Dan couldn't see anything, the house was completely blacked out, curtains drawn on every window. Phil slapped his hand away when he tried to turn on a light.

"You don't need to see anything yet baby." Phil's voice came from in front of him, and he felt a cold hand grab his wrist and pull him forward. Dan closed his eyes and followed, listening to the quiet sounds of Phil's footsteps and his own breath.

He was pushed down onto what felt like Phil's bed. He opened his eyes, but still couldn't see anything, as much as he strained. Phil came up from behind him, taking him by surprise and grabbing his shoulders.

"You don't really understand what you're dealing with Daniel," Phil purred in his ear, running a hand across his neck. "You think it's cute that I'm a vampire, you think that I can't or wouldn't hurt you. You need to understand that I can."

"I know you can hurt me. I-I want you to." Dan didn't mean for his voice to shake, but it did.

"I'm not talking about that kind of hurt Daniel. You keep pushing me, not knowing what I am really. It would be so easy for me to kill you accidentally."

Dan shivered, he was scared now. And all too aware of the press of Phil's body against his back.

"I'm going to show you what I turn into." Phil pulled Dan tight against his chest, "I won't let you get hurt. But you need to see this, you need to understand why this is hard sometimes."

"Okay." His voice was shaking even more than before, and Dan could feel beads of nervous sweat sliding down his back.

"I'm going to turn on the lights. Try to be quiet. I know it's scary, but I'm going to protect you."

Dan opened his eyes after he heard the click of the light switch, eyes adjusting slowly. There was a man sitting on the floor, bound and gagged. He looked wild, clothes torn and dirtied, the front of his shirt caked with dried blood. Dan almost retched at the smell, covering his face with his sleeve. "Who is that?"

Phil stood by the bed, staring down at the man with a disgusted look, "One of my brothers." Phil continued at Dan's questioning look, "He was turned by the same vampire that turned me."

"How did you find him?"

Phil shrugged, "He was wandering around. It's easy to recognize other vampires once you are one."

Knowing that he was a vampire didn't make the man any less scary or make Dan feel safe. "What are you going to show me?"

Phil didn't answer, instead stepping forward and pulling the gag out of the man's mouth. Without the cloth covering the lower half of his face he looked mad, fangs permanently extended, his eyes almost red. He tried to lunge at Phil, but the man quickly moved out of his way, standing beside the bed once again.

Phil grabbed Dan's arm, holding it out towards the mad man on the floor. He seemed to go wild, biting at the air and pulling at the ropes that held him. Phil pulled a small knife from his pocket, making a quick slice on Dan's arm. He watched the blood well from the wound, licking his lips, before turning his attention back to the man. He let Dan's blood drip on the floor, watching intently.

Dan couldn't tell at first, but the man's face began to change as he watched the blood drip onto the floor. His eyes narrowed to slits and turned completely red. His nose seemed to retract as well, until it resembled the slits on a snake. His fangs extended past his lips, long enough to do some serious damage if he got close enough.

Dan instinctively recoiled, his blood staining the sheets as he rushed back to get away from whatever it was that was staring at him hungrily from the floor. He curled up against the headboard, closing his eyes as Phil calmly approached the creature. He heard a quiet scream, and then it was over. When he looked, Phil was standing over a dead body, one that looked human again, before he could move to look closer at the body it turned to ash.

Phil gently grabbed Dan's arm, bringing it to his lips and closing the wound. "Are you okay Dan?" He asked quietly, keeping his distance.

"I think so." Dan closed his eyes for a second, gathering himself. "Yes."

Phil wrapped him in a hug, holding him tight and breathing in his scent. Dan's body was so soft against his, so human. He didn't want to pull away, but the smell of blood in the air was overwhelming. It had been too long since he'd fed. "Dan, can I?"

"Yes." Dan sat back down, pulling the vampire with him. He tilted his head, giving open access to his neck. Phil was impossibly gentle, placing soft kisses around the skin before sinking in, taking only what he needed. It was hard to stop, but it was always hard with Dan. Even after all the corruption he was still the sweetest blood Phil had taken.

"Why did he turn like that?"

The question brought Phil out of his daze and he looked up to meet Dan's eyes. "We don't know," he said honestly. "Sometimes it happens when we haven't had enough blood, or if we've taken too much. Or sometimes if we get too into it." Phil sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "That's why you needed to see that. It can happen to me, and when it does I'm not myself anymore. I'm just a vampire, and I will hurt you. I don't want to hurt you."

Dan nodded, pulling him close, "It's okay. I love you."

"I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11

There was no sex for a while after that. Dan wasn't really scared, he understood that that was a part of Phil, but he trusted Phil enough to let him decide his own limits.

Phil was scared. He'd never gotten to that point himself, but he had seen it happen to others, and not the restrained version he had shown Dan. He had seen real bloodbaths caused by feral vampires. He didn't want Dan to be a victim of that. He deserved better than that. He didn't know if he could control himself if he was in that situation.

Dan was the one that decided to put it to the test. He'd had about enough of Phil tip-toeing around him like when they first met. He'd gotten used to a certain kind of life, and he had liked things that way. Phil taking himself away wasn't fair. He was going to show Phil that he could control himself.

Phil didn't know what was coming. He picked Dan up from school as usual, one hand resting on the boy's thigh as they drove back to his house. He was surprised when Dan snuck up behind him and covered his eyes.

"I have a surprise for you, but you can't look and you have to wait while I set it up."

"Okay," Phil agreed, chuckling. He'd play along with Dan's little game. He kept his eyes diligently closed, listening to the sounds of Dan rattling around the house. He felt Dan slip behind him and pull his hands back, and then the cool metal of the handcuffs closing around his wrists. He wrinkled his brow, these were the real cuffs, the ones without a safety; the pair with a safety latch had horrible fake fur on them that Dan loved for some reason. "Worried about me running away?"

"Something like that. Keep your eyes shut."

Phil kept quiet as he felt Dan secure ties around his ankles, but his worry grew. Finally Dan was done and told him he could look. Dan was kneeling in front of him, shirt gone. He'd washed off his makeup and Phil could see the fading bruises and hickies that covered his neck and chest, and the raised spots where Phil had bit him before.

"Do you trust me?" The brunette asked, looming up with imploring eyes.

"Yes."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Would you ever hurt me?"

"Only as much as you ask."

"Then trust yourself." Dan slid forward, pulling Phil's jeans down until his cock bobbed free, taking it into his mouth. He waited until Phil was panting and gasping his name before pulling off. The vampire's eyes were blown out more than any human's could be, and he whined when Dan backed off. He pulled the knife from his pocket, taking a moment to steady himself, and ignoring Phil's pleas, before making a long cut across his arm.

Watching the blood flow down his arm and pool in his hand was hypnotizing, or maybe he was just woozy. He was distracted by Phil going silent. Dan watched as the vampire tried to fight himself, but ultimately failed. Phil's transformation was less terrifying since he knew it was happening, but it still caused a pit of dread to form in his stomach. Dan hoped the restraints worked.

"Phil." The vampire looked up at him, he couldn't see any recognition in the red eyes, but maybe it was there. "Do you know who I am?"

"Daniel," his name came out as a hiss, but it was his name.

"Yes, that's me." Dan crawled forward, offering his cupped hand to the vampire. He steadied himself, not allowing himself to jump back when Phil leaned forward to lick at the blood pooled there. "Can I let you out?"

Phil nodded vigorously, mouth red.

"Are you going to hurt me?" No answer this time. Dan took a deep breath and leaned in close anyways. He could feel the vampire's face at his neck, newly-grown fangs brushing against the sensitive skin. But the vampire was still.

The handcuffs came off and Phil brought his hands in front of him to massage his wrists before looking up at Dan again. There was a minute where neither of them moved, then the vampire lunged forward, pinning Dan to the floor. Up close, Phil was terrifying, and there was no recognition in the red eyes.

Dan had made a mistake.

The vampire leaned down , mouth opening and ready to close around his neck, Dan braced for impact, but it never came. The vampire was frozen, eyes scrunched shut. Dan took a deep breath, the slid a hand up the rest above the vampire's heart.

"It's me Phil. Daniel. I love you."

Slowly, Phil's features began to return to normal. He backed up, not speaking as he sat on the couch and untied his ankles. Dan meekly sat on the floor, not speaking.

"That was extremely stupid Dan," Phil finally spoke. "I could have killed you."

"If you were going to kill me you would have. You had the chance and you didn't." Dan moved to kneel in front of Phil, "You fought it."

"This time I fought it. That doesn't meant it won't happen."

"Well you can't just spend forever isolating yourself from me just because you're afraid of hurting me!" Dan stood up, ignoring his arm that was still bleeding, "Did you ever think about how this makes me feel? I love you and I trust you but you can't even trust yourself!"

Phil was silent. He put his head in his hands, sitting there, still, for what felt like forever. "I'm sorry Dan. I love you so much and that's why I couldn't do this. I could never forgive myself if I hurt you. I'll do better, I promise. And I'll quit isolating myself."

"Good-" The blood loss finally hit Dan, he was almost to the floor before Phil caught him, closing the wound on his wrist before putting him on the couch.

Phil looked down at the sleeping boy, he looked so angelic with his curls framing his face. How he was worthy of this he didn't know, but he would do anything to keep him. Phil tucked a blanket over him before moving to the kitchen to make Dan dinner, he'd need to get his iron up before they could do anything anyways.


End file.
